


He wears the arm, she wears the armor

by leiden_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Safe For Work, and it looks bad, but they were discussing something importan!, except for when she's on the table, grabbing his shirt, promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: Aranea wants his cash, Ravus wants her as far away from him as possible





	

“You’re screaming externally again, prince.” Aranea sauntered into the open office without knocking. 

Ravus, who had been fussing over several documents at once, snapped out of his trance. He glanced up briefly, then resumed frowning down at the table. “My apologies.” 

“Pssh, don’t apologize to the hired help.” Her heels click-clacked all the way to the impressive desk and slapped a folder down on top of his work. “I tried to collect the fugitives but they were too strong. Here’s a detailed report of the damages.” 

Ravus picked up the folder only to toss it aside, “I did not order this ‘collection’ job.” 

“I know. Izunia ordered it but I hate talking to him.” She crossed her arms and leaned a hip onto the cold wood. “Why are you letting him interfere with the military, anyway?”

“The chancellor has as much authority as he allows himself to have. I am but a cog in his massive machine.” 

It wasn’t her hobby to get into trouble, but the way he said it- defeatedly, like he’d said it to himself enough times to believe it, she allowed herself to speak. “We both know that’s not what you really think.” 

His eyes shot up to stare into hers, searching for hints of what she might mean. “Dismissed.” 

She turned on her heel towards the heavy doors, but instead of going through them, Aranea slammed them shut. “Use me!” 

“I don’t unde-” 

“You’re searching for something on the maps of Lucis and Altissia, I’m a mercenary with my own airship. Use me!”

Slowly, he rose to his full height and released a long breath. “You dare give orders to the high commander of the Nifilheim empire?” 

“Can it.” She made her way to his side of the table and pointed to a small dot on the map. “Your magic dogs were here five days ago, in Old Lestallum.”

Some life returned to those dull eyes. “They are not mine. Both of them belong to Lunafreya.” 

“Whatever. They mess up the gravitational instruments in the ship so we avoid them. This crystal sorcery is how Izunia told me to find the fugitive, I can find them any time I want now.” She tapped a fine nail on the small print on the worn map. “So, what do you wanna do?” 

“Nothing.” He sighed and stared down his nose at her. “I have severed all ties with Lunafreya when she betrayed the empire. She is an enemy now.” 

“Bullshit.” A foot shorter than him, Aranea stared him down as equally. “You don’t trust me, I get it, but my allegiance is to the money.” A small smile pulled on her mouth at the growing knot in his brow. “Open your mouth, use the words.” 

“Don’t fucking rush me.” He hissed. “Sorry, I meant to- Wait a minute.” He rubbed his forehead for a moment, then spoke quietly. “You can really do it? You can bring her back?” 

“Not here.” She whispered back, aware that if they got caught conspiring to save the Oracle it might be the end for both of them in this very room. “You have to send me on a mission to wherever you need me to drop her off. Izunia will be on my ass if I detour without a paper trail explaining why.”

“He’s a real thorn in my side.” He began, only to be interrupted by the doors rattling open. 

It happened so fast; Aranea getting between him and the table, yanking on his laple so his face was a mere inch away from hers, followed by Ardyn barging in unannounced. 

“Hey hey, careful with the table! That’s real Leide!” Ardyn pointed a finger at Ravus’ sharp magitek arm scraping the table. “And I said no hanky panky on office hours!” 

Flustered, Ravus couldn’t decide if he needed to push away from the lady currently pressed against his whole body, explain why he was in this position to the chancellor, or address the shooting pain in his shoulder from where the magitek pushed into raw flesh. 

“Oh, chancellor, sir!” Aranea appeared embarrassed. “You know me, can’t pass a chance for some extra cash!” 

With a masterfully executed giggle, she pushed Ravus off herself, tapped the tip of his nose and winked. “Let’s finish this later, alright handsome?” She slipped away, making sure to catch a business card off the table on her way out. “I’ll call you!”

Ardyn watched the younger man with a permanent smirk. “Her underlings tell me she couldn’t capture the prince and his boys, she knows I’ll give her an earful if she reported back to me in person.” There was no reaction, he tried again, his smirk pulling into a full grin. “She tried to sweet talk you into hiring her again?” 

Ravus cleared his throat, rearranged his hair and lapel, then sat himself in his now uncomfortably cold chair. “Yes, she heard a rumor that the fugitive planned to obtain parts for his car in Old Lestallum, and use it to create a flying model to take him straight to Tenebrae.” 

Amused, Ardyn shuffled through the papers on the desk as if they were his own. “Hmm? Fascinating. You gonna let her?” 

“I’ve yet to confirm the rumors, she schemed to have me solicit _other activities_ before I could decide.” 

“Shoulda told her to pull the stick out while she was down there.” He was met with a hot, pointed glare; it made him laugh. 

Satisfied that there was no betrayal happening, Ardyn turned to leave. “Sorry to crash your date, but I need her team to look into some freak accidents around The Keep, Verstael isn’t answering my calls and I don’t like the radio silence.” He glanced back, noting the distracted expression on the commander’s usually guarded face. “You can go to Tenebrae if you think the flying car idea holds any water.” 

“If you so wish.” Ravus pretended to go back to his work, but once the overly colorful man left the office, he leaned back in his seat and released a breath he hadn’t realized had been holding.

Finally, someone who can escort his foolish sister back to him so he can talk some sense into her! 

Ravus did his best to contain the constant internal screaming this time.


End file.
